Café Negro
by EliMustang
Summary: AU, One-Shot. Ella no creía en las casualidades, mucho menos en poder toparse con aquellos ojos azules en una cita a ciegas.
…

 **-0-**

 **-Café Negro-**

 **Summary:** AU, One-Shot. Ella no creía en las casualidades, mucho menos en poder toparse con aquellos ojos azules en una cita a ciegas.

 **Nota del Autor:** Los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen, solo hago esta historia con fines de entretenimiento. La siguiente historia contiene una fragmento del libro "Alicia en el País de las Maravillas" de Lewis Carroll.

* * *

 **-0-**

 **-Capítulo Único-**

 _"Si conocieras el tiempo tan bien como yo lo conozco ―dijo el Sombrerero― no hablarías de perderlo."_

Un pequeño suspiro de frustración salió de entre sus labios tras leer aquel último párrafo de su libro favorito. Hikari no podía creer el tiempo que estaba tomando su cita en llegar. Había perdido más de cuarenta minutos esperándolo en el lugar acordado, y en su opinión era completamente grosero dejarla plantada en su primera cita.

Y luego de otro suspiro, sus ojos cafés hicieron un gesto desinteresado mientras miraba hacia abajo, en donde su bebida se enfriaba rápidamente entre sus manos. Sintiendo como el caracterismo olor del café finalmente había impregnado cada uno de sus poros, al menos así ya no podría olerlo, algo que agradecía en estos momentos.

Reconociendo que ella no era exactamente una fan de aquella bebida caliente con cafeína.

El té era, sin lugar a dudas, una mejor opción que el café negro que ahora se encontraba enfrente de ella; pero por supuesto que en el pequeño restaurante que Sora había elegido para su cita a ciegas no servían té.

" _Solo tenemos café"_ habían sido las palabras malhumoradas de la mesera al tomar su orden cuando llego al local, hace más de media hora. Y si no hubiera sido porque había traído consigo uno de sus libros para entretenerse mientras esperaba a su cita a ciegas, ella ya se había ido minutos atrás.

― ¿Por qué de todas las bebidas que pude haber escogido, tuve que elegir un café negro? ―Hikari murmuro para sí misma, dedicándole otra mirada de desaire a su bebida caliente.

― No es tan malo como se podría pensar que lo es ―sin esperarlo, escucho una voz masculina a un lado de ella.

Hikari volteo visiblemente sorprendida. Observando como la silla de madera que se encontraba justo a su lado estaba balanceándose en dos patas, casi por caer de nuevo al suelo, pero el hombre que acababa de hablarle se deslizo hacia atrás para evitar que lo hiciera.

― Lo siento, no fue mi intención asustarte ―le dijo él, mientras que sus grandes ojos azules la miraban al mismo tiempo que sostenía una taza de café con la mano libre que no estaba ayudando a estabilizar la silla.

Y por uno instante, los ojos marrones se quedaron mirando sorprendidos a los azules suaves.

Sin embargo, su mirada se endureció al recordar que aquel hombre era un completo desconocido para ella.

― ¿Quién eres?

El extraño rubio le sonrió ante su pregunta, con una sonrisa tonta que ilumino por completo su rostro. Provocando que Hikari se sintiera inexplicablemente relajada.

― Me llamo Takeru ―le respondió con sencillez, tendiendo su mano derecha para que ella la tomara.

Y así lo hizo ella, mientras que ambos compartían una simple sacudida rápida.

Sin embargo, Hikari pudo notar que su mano era mucho más grande que la suya, además de que se sentía más caliente. Se dio cuenta también que, cuando él alejo su mano, ella deseaba estrecharla de nuevo.

Sentía como ambos encajaban perfectamente, al igual que dos piezas del rompecabezas o alguna otra frase romántica y cursi de una de las canciones que solía escuchar Mimí mientras estudiaban juntas.

En realidad, Hikari no tenía ningún problema con su compañía. Estaba más que feliz de que él había decidido hablar con ella en primer lugar. Después de todo, estaba aburrida esperando su cita a ciegas, la cual definitivamente no iba a llegar.

― ¿Y cuál podría ser tu nombre? ―le pregunto él cortésmente, sentándose frente a ella y dejando su taza sobre la mesa, junto a un lado de su propia bebida.

" _Café negro, por supuesto",_ Hikari se dijo mentalmente al observar detenidamente la bebida del chico frente a ella.

― Me llamo Hikari ―le respondió ella finalmente, sintiendo como una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios mientras pronunciaba su propio nombre.

― Con que te llamas Hikari ―le dijo él, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos azules exploraron todo su ser antes de que una ligera risa estallara fuera de su garganta.

Ella se quedó mirándolo, desconcentrada por su inusual comportamiento, con una expresión insegura en su rostro.

― Pienso que Hikari es un nombre demasiado delicado para alguien que estaba a punto de tirarle el café caliente a la mesera ―le explico Takeru, mientras que su media sonrisa se hacía cada vez más amplia, provocando que ella dejara escapar un suspiro de alivio al escucharlo.

― Por un momento pensé que te ibas a burlar de mí, estaba a punto de derramar mi "no tan malo café negro" en tus pantalones ―le confeso ella, sintiendo como una sutil sonrisa volvía a invadir sus labios― además, la mesera se lo merecía, fue muy grosera conmigo cuando le pregunte si servían té aquí.

―Eso me dolió, ¿de verdad pensaste que me burlaría de ti?―le cuestiono él riendo nuevamente― de todas formas, siento que no pudieras conseguir tu té ―levanto la mano de la mesa, dedicándole una mirada divertida antes de continuar― sin embargo, tengo en el bolsillo algunas de estas "maravillas" que nos pueden servir ―le comento, sacando con la mano un puñado de billetes y monedas del bolsillo de su pantalón.

Hikari lo observo confusa durante unos segundos, levantando una de sus cejas con curiosidad― ¿Qué quieres decir?

―Lo que quiero decir es que yo puedo invitarte un té en algún otro restaurante en estos momentos ―le dijo él, mientras aparecía un sutil tinte rojo en sus mejillas― claro, si no estás ocupada. O en una relación.

Sus ojos marrones se abrieron por completo al escuchar su invitación. Mientras sentía que sus mejillas se enciendan por completo sin poder decir ni una sola palabra.

― Por lo que yo sé, aquí solo sirven café ―Takeru prosiguió señalando su propio café negro, en un intento de suavizar la embarazosa situación entre ambos― lo que no entiendo es que fue lo que te impulso a venir aquí en primer lugar.

Hikari se encogió los hombros tras su observación, dándole la razón. Ha decir verdad, ella no solía frecuentar sitios como estos, mucho menos sola― En realidad, estoy aquí por una amiga.

Takeru miro a su alrededor, con un gesto de evidente confusión en su rostro.

―No quiero ser grosero contigo, pero no parece que estés con alguien aquí. ¿No estamos hablando de tus amigos imaginarios, verdad?

― No, no es eso. Mi amiga Sora me organizo una cita a ciegas. Por eso estoy aquí.

― ¿Una cita a ciegas? ―el chico rubio reflexiono por algunos segundos sus palabras, antes de que un gesto de sorpresa apareciera en su rostro y se pusiera de pie rápidamente con la cara enrojecida por completo.

― ¿Pasa algo? ―Hikari le cuestiono con curiosidad.

― ¿Acaso tu amiga es Sora Takenouchi?

Hikari se puso rígida al escuchar su pregunta, sorprendida de que supiera el apellido de su amiga.

― ¿Cómo no pude haberte reconocido cuando te presentaste? ―él dejo escapar un suspiro de frustración, mientras volvía a tenderle la mano― hola, yo soy…

― Ya se tu nombre ―le dijo ella interrumpiéndolo, aun desconcentrada por su extraña actitud.

― Takeru Takaishi. Soy el hermano menor de Yamato y amigo de Sora.

Una mirada de desconcierto cruzo por el rostro de Hikari, mientras que sus mejillas volvían a sonrojarse al darse cuenta que el chico con la que había estado hablando y riendo minutos atrás había sido en realidad su cita a ciegas que ella estaba esperando.

― Lo siento mucho por llegar tan tarde. Tuve que quedarme después de mi juego de baloncesto y cuando llegue pensé que ya te habías ido, además, nunca creí que mi cita a ciegas fuera una chica tan bonita ―él se froto la parte posterior de la cabeza con timidez― francamente me sorprende que hayas esperando a alguien que no conocías, siento haberte hecho perder tu tiempo ―murmuro en voz baja, con la esperanza de que ella no hubiera escuchado la parte donde la había llamado bonita.

Y luego de algunos segundos en silencio entre ambos, los ojos cafés finalmente le sonrieron a los azules.

― Honestamente, estoy contenta de haber perdido mi tiempo al esperarte. Ahora, porque no vamos a otro lugar en donde sirvan té y no solo café ―ella le sonrió, mientras abandonaba si silla y tomaba su libro de la mesa― y gracias, no me habían llamado bonita desde hace bastante tiempo.

Takeru se enrojeció por tercera ocasión, mientras la seguía encantado hacia la salida.

 **-0-**

* * *

¡Hola!, es la primera vez que escribo algo para el Fandom de Digimon, así que espero haberlo hecho bien. Me encanta la pareja de Hikari y Takeru, se podría decir que fue mi primera pareja favorita de anime :D

Tenía muchas ganas de compartir esta pequeña historia, y ahora con las vacaciones tuve el tiempo necesario para terminarlo.

Sin nada más que decir, me despido.

¡Saludos!

 **Atte. Elizabeth Mustang**


End file.
